1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a heat sink assembly used to cool a chip unit on a socket.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heat produced by an electronic chip unit during operation needs to be timely dissipated to ensure proper operation of the chip unit. To achieve this, a heat sink assembly is generally used. U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,118 discloses a socket forming two opposite claws, a chip unit mounted on the socket, a heat sink positioned on the chip unit, and a two piece clip having two end portions respectively engaging with the claws and a spring section pressing the heat sink against the chip unit. The clip ensures good thermal connection between the chip unit and the heat sink, promoting conduction of the heat generated by the chip unit away via the heat sink.
However, the connection between the prior art clip and the socket is not secure; thus, when subjected to vibration or shock, the clip may separate from the socket, which will allow the heat sink to lose intimate engagement with the chip unit, decreasing the rate of dissipation of the heat generated by the chip unit. Hence, an improved heat sink assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional heat sink assembly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink assembly having clips which can be securely fixed to a socket so that an intimate engagement between a chip and a heat sink can always be ensured even when the heat sink assembly is subjected to vibration or shock.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a heat sink assembly for use with an electronic integrated circuit chip includes a heat sink, a socket, a pair of retention modules and a pair of mounting clips. The heat sink includes a horizontal base and a plurality of cooling fins upwardly extending therefrom. A pair of securing flanges extends outwardly beside the fins. The retention modules are mounted at two opposite sides of the socket and each defines a protrusion on each of two opposite first sidewalls thereof, and a latch on a second sidewall connecting the first sidewalls together. Each mounting clip defines an elongate base member and a pair of arms extending perpendicularly from each lateral end of the base member and to a same side. The base member defines at least a pair of apertures on the lateral ends for receiving the protrusions. A notch is defined on a free end of each arm for engaging with a corresponding latch.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.